matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Double-Barreled Soldier
The Double-Barreled Soldier is a Primary weapon released in the 11.0.0 update. * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 96 (300 rpm)|capacity = 20 (max 200) (40 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = *300 *260 |level_required = *22 *32|firing_sound = |row4 = *Automatic|released = 11.0.0}} Appearance It is the battle rifle (similar to Law Enforcer) with the light-colored wooden stock, hand guard, and grip, and two barrels. It has the 20-round cartridge. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *This weapon has no scoped, but don't be fooled. This is extremely accurate in long range. *This can target unwary enemies with ease. *The high mobility allows users to jump/move around at high speeds, making it harder for enemies to hit them. *Its high fire rate and damage can tear through heavily armored targets rather quickly. *Be wary of its slow reload time; take cover from enemies until the reloading was finished. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Despite being a sniper weapon, this is effective even in close range as this will make an illusion of you firing this weapon like an assault rifle. *Since it has an ability to fire two bullets in one fire, it can be quite devastating in the hands of an experienced players. However, time your shots carefully as missing shots will result to more ammo wastage. Counters *Stay hidden and away from the sight of the user and pick them off using long ranged weapons. *Try ambushing the player when they are unaware. *Use weapons/gadgets that have the ability to slow down targets. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *This weapon does not have a scope, but be aware that this is extremely accurate and that skilled players can kill you in long ranges. *Move around to avoid its shots since it fires two bullets per fire, which is quite devastating in the hands of the experienced users. Recommended Maps * Golden Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the Winchester Salvo Battle Rifle. *Aside from Law Enforcer, this weapon is unique to other sniper rifles in its category: **It is one of the two snipers to have has the highest mobility rate of 130, this is shared with the Elf's Revenge Up2 and Law Enforcer. **It is the second sniper rifle to not feature a scope. **However, ir became a Primary weapon in the 17.5.0 update. *This is the second sniper weapon to be full automatic in firing. However, this is not the case as for the 17.5.0 update. *When firing its firing sound is the sound of Mech Heavy Rifle's. *Despite being a battle rifle, it is placed in the "Sniper" category. **However, it is due to its high accuracy. **It was finally turned into a primary weapon in the 17.5.0 update. *It now has an ability as of 17.5.0 update to fire two bullets in a single fire. At the same time, it has been split intop two upgrades, the first being the base and the second (UP1) being the last upgrade. Category:Automatic Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Primary Category:Event Set Category:Legendary